Campfire
by Vitalabyss
Summary: A sudden storm catches them off guard. Jaune and Ruby return to find their camp abandoned. First things first... (Oneshot)


**This is a one-shot. There will not be another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dammit! Where were they?_

The fire had long since burned out. The ring of small stones had a few cold coals and plenty of ash, but no fire. The little stack of wood next to the pit wasn't anywhere near big enough to maintain another fire. They could certainly get one going but it would just burn out again in a few hours.

Although, a few hours were better than no fire at all.

It was raining. Hard.

The density of the forest was keeping the wind at bay, so the water seemed to be coming straight down. Even with the dense tree cover, the rain was pouring down in sheets. That meant that the tarp they had strung overtop their camp was doing its job.

Ren's idea, of tying it in a way so that one corner was lower than the others, was allowing rain to slid off to one side and preventing it from acting as a rain catch. Which would have caught a metric ton of water by now and have collapsed.

Torrential and tormenting, this storm had blown unexpectantly over the mountain peak. The mountain had kept it hidden until maybe an hour ago.

And three hours ago, Ruby and Jaune had been off in a nearby village buying supplies.

They had run when they could but Jaune just didn't have the stamina to keep up. The chilling rain had soaked into everything. Making everything heavier and harder to move with. Slowing them right down, so that any time they made up with their bursts of speed were lost as they trudged heavily thought the thickening mud of the trail.

"Where did they go?" Jaune asked aloud.

Ruby ground her teeth a little and shuffled her backpack off. "I don't know. They were supposed to set up camp and then put supper together."

The little woman's stomach growled noisily.

"I was hoping that dinner would be ready by the time we got back." Her face flushed a little with embarrassment as she hid belly behind her hand. Hoping to quiet the angry beast.

"Me too." Jaune sighed as he moved across the camp to put their newly bought supplies with the gear he'd left behind. "Well, we'll have to make out own."

Jaune moved to the fire pit. Stacking bits of tinder in a square log house he placed some dry grass and a few dead leaves in the center. Then he took some of the bigger sticks and leaned them against each other, making a tented roof around the little box. With the bigger pieces of wood, he repeated the process around the tiny house. Leaving a space on one side, like a door, for him to get a match into the center.

His hands were shaking bad the entire time. The teepees kept collapsing under his clumsy hands. But he wouldn't give up, blowing some heat into his cupped hands for warmth he would start again. And again, until it was built completely.

Ruby wanted to help but she was shivering just as bad as she curled up next to the pit. She wrapped her cloak around her, imagining it would provide more warmth, but it only made things worse. Her cloak was soaked through and it slung wetly around her. Encasing her and sticking to her just as coldly as the rest of her clothing.

Her teeth began to chatter. She tried to stop it, she knew she was cold and didn't need the reminder, but she couldn't. That's when it donned on her.

She watched Jaune more closely as he blew into his hands again. It wasn't just his hands that were shaking, it was everything. In violent bursts, he shook. It seemed to start in his spine and travel into his neck. He would shake his head as if trying to shake off the cold itself. But as his head shook he would shiver visibly and the shaking of his head would cascade into his shoulders and arms until his hands were moving uncontrollably. Then he would simply sit there and shiver, waiting for the next wave to hit him.

The next chill.

"Jaune, we're going to catch hypothermia." She spoke up through chattering teeth, her voice not as strong as she wanted it to be.

"I know!" He responded angrily. Jaune was frustrated with his useless hands that didn't seem to want to do what he was telling them. He just wanted a fire, was that so much to ask for. "I'm trying to get the fire going. Then we can dry off."

"We need to get warm," She was trying to sound supportive, but it came out as annoyed. _What was he getting mad at her for?_ "And dry, as quickly as we can."

"I know! I just said I'm trying to get the fire…" The kindling sparked, and the flames licked up into the wood house. "There!"

"We have to get out of our wet clothes." Ruby continued, her eyes caught in the dancing flames as she could already imagine the warmth soaking into her skin.

Another chilling shiver ran through her, and she felt as if her soaked clothes were constricting wetly around her. She was slow to move, as every movement seemed to cause her skin to touch a fresh piece of icy wet cloth and chill her further. But her cloak snapped off easily enough and she lay it across a nearby log.

Jaune's armor thumped to the ground unceremoniously. His eyes staring momentarily in disbelief. It had slipped right through his fingers. He hadn't even had the strength to attempt to catch it as it fell.

 _This was bad._

"We should climb into our sleeping bags." He announced, fumbling with his shield-sheath and sword belt. "If we lay them out next to the fire we should be nice and toasty warm."

"Right!" Ruby responded, her garter coming free, leaving her in a loose shirt and her skirt.

She had been about to start unstrapping her boots when Jaune had spoken up. It was a good plan. She moved to where she had dropped her bag and her heart sank.

"Jaune…" She spoke sadly. A defeated sound.

Jaune was in the middle of wrestling his hoody over his head

"What?" He asked as his glistening torso popped free and he tossed the wet fabric onto Ruby's cape and the log.

Ruby lifted her soaked backpack, looking as if she were ready to cry. Jaune didn't understand what she was showing him at first. Then he realized her backpack was dripping, completely drenched through and strapped to it was her bedroll. Her sleeping bag and ground sheet rolled tightly together and now too wet to use.

Jaune stood gaping for a moment. Not sure how to comfort her or what they could do. Then panic rose through him as he thought of his own pack. He darted to where he had dropped their supplies. They had left his bag behind since it was just extra weight, but that didn't mean that it had remained dry while they had trek back to camp.

Luckily, the bottom of his bag had only just started absorbing water, from the quickly dampening soil, and it had not yet reached his bedroll. He unstrapped it and pulled it free, setting it closer to the growing fire and away from anything wet.

Ruby was watching him. Waiting, unsure of what they should do. And all the while shivering as chills passed through her repeatedly. She was losing body heat fast in her wet clothes and now had no way of getting dry besides waiting by their little fire. It would help, but would it be enough?

Jaune's sighed in some relief as he saved his bedroll from the same fate as Ruby's. But that thought turned his eyes up to look at her. She was shaking, holding herself in a tight hug as she moved closer to the fire for warmth. There was no way her clothes would dry before she became seriously ill.

"Here!" He tossed the young woman his bedroll. The force and weight knocked her weak body back a bit as she caught it. "You need to get warm."

"So do you!" She rebuked him.

He pulled himself up next to the fire. Feeling the warmth of it fill his skin, which caused him to shiver even worse as his body tried to warm itself and failed to beat the already entrenched cold. He started pulling down his jeans, they were tight and clingy so it took some work.

"I can strip down to my underwear without being embarrassed." He said as he worked. His breaths coming harsh and shallow as his shivers were taking a toll on his breathing. He felt like he was still running. "Then I'll let the fire do the rest of the work."

Ruby was already blushing as Jaune's pants slowly came off. He was right, she was struggling even to look at him in his boxers. If he were to look at her while she was in her underwear… She might just run back out into the storm.

"Okay…" She whispered softly as she started unrolling Jaunes bedroll. "I'll just use it until I'm warm."

She lay it out by the fire. Turing the ground sheet over so the weight of the sleeping bag prevented it from rolling back up. She unzipped a side and was getting ready to get in when another thought occurred to her.

"Can you… Turn around." She gulped out meekly.

Jaune looked at her for a moment, a drop of water dripped off her elbow, and then he realized what she was going to do.

"Oh! Of course." He swiveled on his tailbone, turning his back to Ruby and the fire. Feeling the fresh warmth that burned into his chilled spine and another shiver as it quaked through him.

He kept his head down, not wanting to even be tempted to peek. His sister would literally murder him if they ever knew he'd even though to peek at an undressing Ruby. He tried to turn all his focus to getting warm. Rubbing his extremities slow but roughly. Warming his hands by tucking them under his armpits or between his legs.

"Okay," Rubies voice came after a bit of shuffling. "You can turn back around."

Jaune peeked slowly over his shoulder, his heart pounding in his ear. Ruby was tucked away in his sleeping bag. The warm covers pulled right up to her chin as she continued to shiver from within the dry embracing warmth. She could already feel her body warming up.

The boy swiveled back around, another devastating shiver passing through him and causing one of his legs to kick out slightly. He fell back but recovered quickly, hugging himself and leaning into the fire for more warmth.

Then he sneezed.

Ruby might have thought it was cute, like when a puppy sneezes, if she wasn't acutely aware that he might be freezing to death. And that she was currently curled up inside his warm and dry bed. _Naked_ , she thought to herself. She had not wanted to bring in anything wet that might prevent her from warming up.

She watched him shiver again. Sniffling as he tried to breath through his nose. But he couldn't and was forced to switch to mouth breathing. Then another chill shook through him. They seemed to be coming more frequently, despite the warm fire in front of him.

"Jaune…" She started, then her voice caught. What was she going to tell him? He had to get warm. He had to get dry. But with all of her gear soaked, all that was left was…

"Jaune, you'll have to get in here with me." Her voice was strong. She didn't feel it should have been. She was so nervous about the idea of him seeing her naked. And now she was offering him space right next to her. Right _against_ her. She gulped as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Would… would that be ok?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit strained. A bit nervous. "I'm actually… really cold."

He hugged himself a little closer, rubbing his arms, as he awaited her confirmation.

He sneezed again, and Ruby knew she didn't have a choice.

"Yes." She gulped out. "I'll turn around and you can climb in."

"Okay," he nodded, they were both nervous and he knew that. "I'll get in with my back to you."

Ruby nodded. Her chin dipping deeper into his sleeping bag. It smelled like Jaune, she realized suddenly. She shivered again, but she wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold.

She rolled over, turning her back to Jaune. She wrapped her arms around her chest, hoping to prevent him from seeing anything. Then, as she felt the tug of the zipper, she almost told him to stop.

But she didn't want him to die.

He needed to get warm and this was the only way. And they needed to be dry if they wanted to prevent hypothermia.

"Wait!" She suddenly said, looking over her shoulder. Jaune was kneeling over her, his firm body framed by the flames of their fire. His wet chest and abs glistening a little in the flickering firelight.

 _Oh, goddess!_ She shouldn't have looked.

She shook herself. "You need to take off… off…"

Her eyes drifted down, then froze. She turned back around, her face burning even as another chill ran through her spine.

"You mean…" She heard him gulp nervously. "Everything?"

Ruby let out a hard breath, trying to steady her mind. She shivered again. "We have to… have to stay dry."

"Okay…" Jaune gulped again, his breaths coming slowly as he tried to control his pounding heart. She wasn't looking, so he slipped the last of his wet fabric off. And tossed it to the log with the rest of their wet clothes.

He was kneeling there beside her. Beside a very naked Ruby, he knew. And he was about to join her.

That was wrong. Those weren't the thoughts he was supposed to be having right now. They were both freezing. A shiver coursed through his on cue. He needed to share the warmth with her as much as he needed it. This was survival.

He pulled back the top of the sleeping bag, opening it so he could climb in. And there she was. Her naked back toned and tiny as she hugged herself. Her soft shoulders and flawless skin flowing down into the soft blanket material. As his eyes wandered down he watched her shape as she thinned to her waist and then widened again at the hips. Her form was exquisitely feminine.

"Jaune, it's cold…" Ruby remarked without moving. Her little form was shaking slightly.

He pulled himself out of his reflection. "Right, sorry."

Jaune turned himself onto his side, back to the opening. He pushed his legs in first, trying to keep some distance between him and her. Then as he slid inside he felt his bottom come in contact with her back.

Ruby yelped.

Jaune froze.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine…" her reply came slow. "I'm fine, your skin is just really cold."

"Sorry." He tried pulling away from her a little more as he slid further into the sleeping bag.

Then he was in… kind of.

Jaune shuffled back, his body coming into full contact with hers. Their skin pressed tight together. He felt her bottom as if squished softly against him. Her whole body seemed so tender and fragile against him. He was worried he might hurt her if he tried to squeeze in any more.

But his entire front was exposed. There was no way to bring the edges of the bag close enough to zip it up. And though he was facing the fire, it was still chilly. Especially now that he was fully exposed to the evening air.

"Ruby, I won't fit." He spoke solemnly. "This sleeping bag isn't meant for 2 people."

Ruby didn't know what to do. He needed to be in here as much as she did. And as nervous as their nakedness made her…

Nervous was the word, right?

As nervous as she was, she knew that their best chance was being warm together. She had always been taught to share body heat if hypothermia got really bad. It had just never occurred to her what that might actually entail. But Jaune needed her help… and honestly, she kind of wanted to help him.

She wanted him to get a little closer.

"Can you… Can you try getting closer?" She whispered like someone might overhear her suggestion.

Jaune swallowed hard. He wouldn't fit like this. But if he turned around…

Would that be any better?

But then he would be pressing against her. All of him. Including the important bits.

The idea of her soft, tender, tantalizing flesh pressed against his front.

 _Uh oh!_

If he turned around and faced her now. She would know exactly what he was thinking. There was no way she wouldn't. Not when he pressed into her.

"Jaune?" She asked, some concern rising in her voice.

"I'll have to turn around…" The words escaped him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot._ She was going to find out.

"Okay…" Ruby's voice trailed like she might have more to say, but a long stretch of silence overtook them.

"I'll… turn around then." Jaune broke the silence.

He shuffled, turning himself over to he was facing her. But as he turned he realized a small flaw in their plan. He remained apart from her by a few inches, most of his back now completely outside of the covers.

"Ruby…" He started. "What do I do with my arms?"

Ruby almost opened her mouth and told him to hug her. The idea of him holding her from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her hips as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck was the stuff of fantasies. But the way they were positioned right now…

 _No, focus._ They needed to be warm.

She lifted her head slightly. "Put one under our heads like a pillow. Then, I don't know, keep the other one beside you."

He complied.

"Get closer." She whispered again. "And then try the zipper again."

Jaune sighed as quietly as possible. This was where she would flip out and kick him back into the cold. But at least he would be able to enjoy the memory. If the hypothermia didn't end him first.

He shuffled forward. His chest moving first as he pushed himself up against her back. He was so much bigger than her. And she felt the hardness of his muscles as they pressed firmly into her back. Ruby just about melted at the feeling of his strong form against her. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be closer with Jaune. And now they were impossibly close. Skin to skin with nothing between them.

Then Jaune moved his lower body forward. His knees bent slightly, fit perfectly behind hers as the distance closed to zero. It was almost like she was sitting in his lap.

And as his waist moved to hers. She felt something hard and hot slide between her butt cheeks. It burned against her flesh and for a moment she was curious as to how he could be freezing when…

Ruby bit her lip so hard she thought she might have drawn blood. But it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She had… she had wondered. But she never thought that he would actually…

 _Or were they always like this?_

No, she remembered. They became like this when they were aroused. Which meant Jaune really did see her as attractive. He saw her as a woman.

Ruby shivered.

Her body was still warming up. But now, with Jaune firmly planted between her cheeks she was sure it wasn't the cold that was making her shiver.

Jaune couldn't believe she hadn't said anything. She hadn't even moved. He was pressed completely against her, enjoying her tender touch as he pressed against her warmth. Her body filling him with comfort even more than feeling his arousal. She was perfect, in her own way. She fit so softly against him.

She shivered against him, setting his skin alight as she seemed to snuggle back into him. The vibrations causing her to squeeze gently around his member, stimulating it to throb gently against her.

He felt a cooling sensation against his back and remembered that he had to try to close the sleeping bag. He reached back and was surprised to find it slip closed almost too easily. He felt the cloth encase them a little tighter as he reached behind his head and pulled it the last few inches shut. Trapping them against each other.

"It closed." He whispered in her ear, which was right next to his mouth. He was worried that if he spoke too loudly he might sound like he was yelling at her.

But in reality, the warm air passed from his lips and tickled her neck and cheek. Causing her to shiver with delight. Which she passed back to him as her body convulsed lightly and squeezed against his cock.

"Jaune," Ruby whispered back, wanting an answer to the question her mind kept asking. "Do you find me attractive?"

Jaune squeaked slightly. His breath catching on a sudden lump in his throat.

"Ah, ha, um… Why do you ask?" His voice was an octave higher as he tried to fight his nerves.

He felt something slip between them. Fingers probing as she worked her way to touch what was nestled between her bottom. They touched him lightly, nervously, as they reveled in his warmth.

"I think… I think you're very handsome..." She spoke out nervously.

Her body was on fire. Her cheeks scorched with embarrassment. Her heart pounding with excitement. Her fingers burning against his flesh.

She was so confused as to what she should be feeling right now.

Her mind knew that they were simply trying to get warm. But a part of her, somewhere lower maybe, wondered how warm she would be if he was between her legs.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat at the thought.

Then her self-conscious self murmured gently, "What do you think of me?"

Lightning shot into him as one of her fingers graced the underside of his gland. It caused Jaune to hump forward slightly against her. Sending a warmth exploding through her backside.

 _Goddess…_

"I think you're beautiful." Jaune breathed into her ear. Dipping his chin so he could kiss her bare shoulder.

His lips and words stoking the fire building inside of the young woman. She leaned her head out of the way the best she could, exposing as much of her neck as she could give him. Suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore, and her other hand reached up and pulled on his hair as she tried to direct him to where his lips felt best.

Jaune's free hand descended from his side and wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard against him. His hips thrust forward, trapping her playful fingers against him as he rubbed mercilessly against her soft bottom. His fingers digging into her belly as he gripped her tight.

"You're so sexy." He continued.

She loved the way he gripped her, how he pulled at her, how he pushed into her, but it wasn't enough. Her small hand wrapped painfully around his member as he pulled away. She pressed it down, which was both pleasurable and painful as she forced it to move where she wanted with her soft but firm grip. She arched her back a little, pulling up her bottom and pressing it back towards him.

Jaune felt the end of his cock compressed against something wet as she slowly pulled him forward and pushed herself back. Jaune's lips pulled away from her neck and he watched her as she turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. She was biting her lip, trying to keep from crying out, but she didn't understand how sexy that made her look to him.

He felt himself slipping into a warm, soft, squeezing, tight hole as they slid together agonizingly slow.

Rubies mouth popped open as a gasp slipped out of her. She could feel him pressing up into her belly. Could feel how he was spreading her open as he invaded her. Fire and lighting darted into her even as she felt herself shake from his painful entry. And then he was all the way in. Her bottom pressed completely against his hipbone as she pushed back and he pushed forward.

He kissed her. Turning her head almost painfully as he moved his lips to engulf hers. Sucking and pulling at her as his free hand drifted up and squeezed one of her raw breasts painfully.

She sighed into his mouth. The pain was fading and all she could feel was a craving. She wanted him sheathed deep inside her, but it wasn't enough. Her hips rotated slightly, feeling him twirl inside her. It hits spots her fingers would never be able to reach. And all of them cried out with pleasure as her hips shook and lighting struck up her spine.

"Oh gods, I wanted this." She cried gently into his mouth as their lips parted.

Jaune hugged her tighter. Squeezed her harder as he buried himself into her neck and hair again.

"I fantasized about you a lot." He admitted.

He had? Her brain was nearly scrambled by the pleasure and pain as they rubbed against each other. She wanted to tell him that she had too. Wanted to make him realize just how stupid they had been for hiding this side of themselves from each other.

But his lips were in the way.

And she wasn't about to tell him to stop.

His tongue invaded her mouth, it was not an unwelcome surprise. And the way he wrestled and coiled around her… She wondered what other tricks he might know.

His hips were retreating. Ruby moaned a little in confusion. Then she yelped as Jaune crashed back into her. Bringing his hips forward and back. In and out. As he invaded her soft, tight, coiling body. The shape of her accepting him gladly as her orifice stimulated him higher and higher.

"Ruby, I'm…" Jaune started slowing his pace a little.

"Keep going!" She interrupted him, thrusting back against him eagerly. "Feel good with me." A moan ripped out of her and she turned her head and bit into his pillow arm to stifle it. Then her glorious eyes returned to him.

"I feel so good." She gasped breathlessly. "Don't you?"

Jaune heart leapt.

Goddess she was beautiful.

"Oh, fuck yes!" He responded grabbing her more tightly and redoubling his efforts. His hips crashing into her as she writhed and moaned. Her body shaking. Hands clawing at him as he hugged her even tighter to his solid form.

Then with a grunt. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down. Ruby could feel him throbbing, deep and hard inside her as her body melted against him. Her legs were nearly numb, but she could still feel enough of her lower half to know something was coming out of him. She could feel it shooting and oozing within her.

He was cumming, she realized. She'd brought him to orgasm and he was filling her inside with his pleasure. She shivered and shook a little at the idea of him shooting inside of her, then a little more when her focus returned to the fact that he really was doing just that.

She rotated her hips a little, trying to milk out all of his orgasms while riding the pleasure that was still coursing through her. If he could go just a little more…

She didn't mind though. She felt so unbelievably good. And knowing that she had brought him all the way to climax made her smile. Not bad for her first time.

"Oh, Gods, Ruby…" Jaune gasped into her hair. "I shouldn't have…"

Jaune started to pull his hips back, trying to pull out. Ruby didn't want that, she could still feel him throbbing. His hardness still stimulating the walls of her vagina. So she thrust back against him, sheathing him completely and trapping him and his seed inside.

"No, don't… don't pull out." She whispered harshly. "Not yet."

Her body was still shaking with pleasure.

And she certainly didn't feel cold anymore.

She was hoping he might continue once he recovered a bit.

"What are you guys doing?" A new voice seemed to explode into the quiet of the evening rainstorm.

Nora and Ren were standing there on the other side of the fire. Their clothes soaked, packs dripping. A bundle of wood in their arms.

Ren moved quietly out from Nora and to the edge of the fire, laying out his bundle to dry as he stoked the fire a little higher. He was carefully avoiding looking at his teammates while he worked. Turning his back as he pulled out supplies and started supper.

Nora was not as subtle. Staring with a wicked smile on her face. Her cheeks a little rosier than usual.

Ruby wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She settled for just ducking her head completely into the sleeping bags and trying to pretend it was all a dream.

 _Well… Maybe not all of it…_

"We were soaked through when we got back," Jaune spoke up, keeping his back to the others and using his big body to block the embarrassed Ruby from sight. "We were trying to keep from getting hypothermia. Where were you guys?"

Nora's smile disappeared. Her face scrunched awkwardly as she tried to find a lie. She wasn't very good at lying.

"The storm surprised us," Ren replied easilyoke up. "We were out gathering wood and decided to take cover in a cave."

"Ri-right…" Nora tried to support him, but her blush was becoming apparent. She closed her legs a little tighter. Putting a hand on her lower belly as if she might need to use the washroom.

"After a while, we realized that the rain wasn't going to let up," Ren continued unfazed, "so we ran back here."

"Maybe we should have stayed in the cave," Nora whispered as she took a seat next to Ren with her back to the others.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Jaune, back to her, was whispering something to the hiding Ruby.

"Then we all would have got what we'd wanted." She breathed into Ren's ear before kissing his cheek.

* * *

 **Proofread and adjusted: October 09, 2018**

 **Please Review or PM me if you get the chance.**


End file.
